Lobos grises
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: ¿Qué tenían ellos que los enloquecía a ambos? [Semi-AU]


Louis y Haru estaban ahí sentados en una de las mesas al llegar a la cafetería. Ignorando las miradas de reojo o miradas que les echaban a ambos herbívoros; era gracioso que incluso siendo herbívoros ambos, fuesen juzgados.

Aunque ambos concordaron que, si los vieran con _**ellos**_, serían aún más juzgados que antes. Y hablando de ellos.

Haru no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al recordar a Legosi. Y Louis no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al pensar en Juno.

¿Qué tenían ellos que los enloquecía a ambos?

Lo gracioso del asunto era que se trataban de dos lobos grises, y dejamos con eso de lado que Legosi no sea un lobo de sangre pura; Haru suspiró al recordar todos los problemas en los que su novio se había estado metiendo.

Ganando más cicatrices de las que debería.

\- ¿Por qué esa mueca? – preguntó Louis con cierta curiosidad, pero sin perder su elegancia. Al mismo tiempo que tomaba un poco del batido que había pedido.

Haru infló las mejillas un momento, a la vez que su oreja derecha se agitaba.

\- Hmp, pareciera que siempre que le quito la mirada de encima un momento se está metiendo en problemas y siempre sale con más heridas de las que debe. – lo último lo dijo con cierto dolor, impotencia al ver a quien amaba teniendo marcas, cicatrices. – Es un lobo tonto.

\- Ciertamente. – aunque no lo pareciera, a Louis también le preocupaba su mejor amigo. Aquel que lo trató como un igual y que le ayuda, de alguna manera.

\- Neh, Louis cuéntame, ¿Qué tal las cosas con Juno? – preguntó juguetona Haru, cambiando de tema. El ciervo casi se atraganta su bebida, haciéndola reír.

Se aclaró la garganta, ignorando el sonrojo que sentía en sus mejillas. Haru lo miraba totalmente divertida.

\- Todo está bien.

\- Oh vamos Louis, sé que algo ha pasado, te conozco.

\- No ha pasado nada.

\- A mí no me engañas Louis, es más, siempre me pregunto cuándo será el día que le des la oportunidad de estar contigo. – Louis estuvo por decir lo de su matrimonio arreglado, y eso Haru lo sabía. Por lo que le interrumpió molesta, estampando sus manos contra la mesa. - ¡No me salgas con eso de tu matrimonio, Louis! ¡Pues si realmente la amas…!

\- Haru, basta. – le interrumpió él, tratando de aparentar calma, evitando crear un alboroto en la cafetería. Haru se sentó a regañadientes, con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos, mirando hacia afuera, con las mejillas infladas; él suspiró, serenándose. – Entiende que…

\- No puedo entenderlo, Louis. Tú estuviste conmigo en el pasado pese a todo, ¿Por qué Juno no puede estar junto a ti? ¿Cuál es realmente el impedimento? … ¿O es que tienes miedo?

Louis y Haru se miraron por largo tiempo, sin ceder ante el otro. Pues ambos sabían la verdadera razón.

Al final Louis suspiró, permitiendo sincerarse con ella.

\- No quiero que sufra estando conmigo… Por mí el matrimonio arreglado puede irse a la mierda al igual que el Conglomerado de los Cuernos. – Haru le miró más calmada y suavemente, sonriendo levemente. Pues ella conocía bien ese sentimiento.

El no querer lastimar al otro por lo andar con uno.

\- Sé cómo te sientes… Después de todo, me pasó con Legosi. – sí él era sincero, ella también lo sería. – No deseaba que nos vieran juntos por todos esos rumores de mí en Cherryton, que lo afectaran por estar conmigo… Aunque al final eso no importó, logramos superar eso. Juntos.

Louis analizó lo dicho, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- Estás diciendo que… Si realmente queremos, nos queremos… ¿Podremos enfrentar esto y más?

\- Es difícil, lo admito y lo sé. Pero no es imposible, Louis. – le sonrió abiertamente, tranquila. Louis sonrió muy levemente.

Esperaba y lo que Haru le hubiese dicho, fuese realmente cierto.

\- _Creo que ya sé qué hacer…_ Gracias, Haru.

Definitivamente, algo tenían ellos que los hacían especiales para ambos.

\- ¿Crees que fue demasiado? – le preguntó Legosi a Juno, en dirección a la cafetería donde Louis y Haru les esperaban. Juno le sonrió.

\- No debes preocuparte, yo creo que a ella le encantará. – mencionó, al mismo tiempo que sentía su cola se batía, feliz. – Si Louis me hiciera algo como esto, yo realmente estaría encantada. – expresó con añoranza y cierta melancolía en su voz.

Y Legosi como buen compañero interespecie que era, la animaría.

\- Yo creo que a él le importas. – expresó sincero, haciendo que la loba lo mirara. Su oreja se movió, al mismo tiempo que rascaba su nuca. – Él no es alguien abierto a decir lo que siente realmente, pero, yo creo que en verdad te quiere.

\- Legosi… - una sonrisa sincera se asomaba en sus facciones. No pudo evitar abrazarlo mientras su cola se agitaba, alegre. El abrazo lo tomó desprevenido, por poco se le cae la cajita que llevaba. - ¡Muchas gracias, en serio gracias!

Él sonrió, palmeando con suavidad su cabeza, era un muy buen Senpai… Bueno, compañero interespecie.

Llegaron a la cafetería, donde Haru al verlos los saludó con la mano y una sonrisa, Louis sólo los miró, saludando menos efusivo que la coneja holandesa.

Definitivamente, ellos eran especiales para ambos lobos grises. Y viceversa.

Si ellos estaban juntos, podían enfrentar las adversidades. Y mirar al futuro con la frente en alto.

_**Juntos.**_


End file.
